


pinatapatawad, pinapalaya at pinapaubaya

by dearjeongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closure, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjeongs/pseuds/dearjeongs
Summary: “sinubukan naman naman natin diba? ...nilaban naman natin diba?” tumingin si taeyong sa mata ni jaehyun habang hawak ang dalawang kamay nito.“oo naman.” sagot ni jaehyun nang naka-ngiti kahit madaming luha ang nagbabagsakan sa mata niya.at ngayong araw na ‘to ay parang nabuhay ulit lahat ng sakit sa puso nilang dalawa na pareho nilang tinatakbuhan at tinataguan.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	pinatapatawad, pinapalaya at pinapaubaya

**Author's Note:**

> hi... if hindi pa halata eh... this story is actually inspired by [moira's paubaya mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Cs__vdmII&t=489s)
> 
> sorry in advanced mga jaeyongist... hehe

_“tangina mo jae, nasan ka na?”_

ayan ang bungad kay jaehyun nang sagutin niya ang tawag mula sa kaibigan niyang si johnny. ngayon kasi ang reunion ng kanilang high school batch at dapat bago pa mag 3:30 ay naroon na siya sa venue dahil 3:30 ng hapon ang simula pero 3:15 na ay nasa daan pa siya at nagdadrive. 

“sorry bro, lapit na ako promise.” sabi ni jaehyun habang nililiko niya ang kaniyang kotse. siguro mga 3:35 ay makakarating na siya doon.

_“dalian mo! andito na kami nila yuta, ikaw nalang kulang gago.”_ medyo ramdam na ni jaehyun ang inis sa boses ng kaniyang bestfriend. gets naman niya dahil napag planuhan nila na maaga sila dapat para makapag picture pa sila bago magsimula lahat ng ganap. 

in jaehyun’s defense, late siyang nagising dahil kakauwi lang niya from his flight galing korea last night. it’s been a year since his last time he went home, may tinatakbuhan kasing... feelings.

_na hindi na niya yata matatakbuhan this time._

* * *

kasalukuyang nakatingin ngayon si jaehyun sa harap ng resthouse na pag aari ng kaklase niya at dito nila gagawin ang nasabing reunion. hindi alam ni jaehyun bakit hindi pa siya pumapasok eh alam na nga niyang late na siya.

bago pa siya makapasok ay naramdaman niyang may tumapik sakaniya kaya lumingon siya,

“jae?” sabi ng tumapik sakaniya… si taeyong, ang feelings na tinatakbuhan niya ng isang taon.

“uy long time! late ka din pala, sabay na tayo pumasok para hindi nakakahiya.” tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni taeyong na hindi na naka-angal si jaehyun kay nagpahila nalang siya papasok.

naisip ni jaehyun na hindi ba mas nakakahiya kapag pumasok sila ng sabay? kasi naisip niya na lahat ng mga tao sa loob ay kilala silang dalawa bilang magkasintahan simula 3rd year high school hanggang after college like parang kalahati ata ng buhay nilang dalawa eh sila ang magkasama. 

pero wala naman siya magagawa dahil eto siya ngayon hila-hila ni taeyong papasok ng resthouse. 

habang hila siya ni taeyong ay natanaw na niya ang mga kaibigan niya sa iisang table at kita niya na siya na nga lang talaga ang kulang sakanila.

kita niya si yuta na nakikipag bangayan nanaman sa ibang classmates nila sa ibang table, si johnny at mingyu na probably nag uusap nanaman patungkol sa photography at minhyuk, taeil, joy at naeun na nagtatawanan.

napangiti naman si jaehyun dahil kahit papano ay namiss niya ang mga kaibigan niya na makitang nagkukulitan. sobrang busy kasi ng lahat sa trabaho na kahit pati ata pag-reply sa mga gc ay nakakalimutan na nila. 

masaya siya na kahit papano ay nakauwi siya at nagawa silang lahat ng time na magkakaibigan para sa ganitong event tiyaka bukod pa naman sa reunion ay syempre balak pa nilang magkita-kita ulit.

tatanungin na sana ni jaehyun kung nasaan ang bagong boyfriend ni taeyong at bakit hindi sila sabay nang maramdaman niyang lumuwag ang pagkakahawak ni taeyong sa kamay niya.

lumingon siya kay taeyong at nakita niyang may kinakawayan ito habang may malawak na ngiti kaya sinundan niya ito ng tingin at nakita niya ang table ng kaibigan ni taeyong na sila ten, kun, winwin, sejeong at ang bagong boyfriend ni taeyong na si doyoung.

hindi na siya nagpaalam at hinayaan nalang niya ito at pumunta na siya sa table nilang magkakaibigan dahil magsisimula na ata talaga ang event. buti nalang filipino time at hindi talaga siya late kahit papano.

“ano yon?” bungad na tanong sakaniya ni yuta pagkatapos niyang umupo sa tabi nit at ni johnny.

“anong ano ‘yon?” balik na tanong ni jaehyun sabay kuha pa ng shanghai na nasa harap ng table nila. kanina pa siya gutom habang nasa kotse pa siya.

“bakit kasama mo ex mo pumasok dito?” tanong ni mingyu sakaniya. 

“gulat nga din ako eh. nakita niya ako sa labas tapos sabi niya sabay nalang daw kami pumasok dahil tutal parehas naman daw kami late.” sagot ni jaehyun at tinuloy na niya ang nguya ng shanghai… pagkain lang ata ang pinunta niya rito.

mabilis din natapos ang event dahil konting salita-salita lang naman ang nangyari kaya ngayon ay nagkakamustahan nalang ang mga dating magkakabatch at syempre hindi mawawala ang inuman habang kwentuhan.

hanggang bukas pa naman sila dito dahil malaki-laki naman ang resthouse ng kaklase nila ay kaya kasya silang lahat at siguro yung iba uuwi na maya-maya dahil may mga trabaho na ulit bukas.

medyo tumatanda na sila dahil parang dati noong mga high school palang sila eh kahit anong oras mag-inuman ay ayos lang dahil wala namang trabaho na iniisip pero ngayon halos hindi na sila magkita-kita.

kinamusta ni jaehyun ang dati niyang mga kabasketball team na nasa kabilang table lang nila. nagtanungan ng mga ganap sa buhay kung may mga bago na bang kasintahan habang si jaehyun ay patawa-tawa lang sa gilid.

dati siyang captain at mvp ng team nila noong high school at dinala naman niya ang pagiging magaling sa basketball hanggang college sadyang hindi nalang siya nakakapaglaro ulit kagaya ng dati dahil wala ng time.

naging marami pa ang kwentuhan nila lumipat lipat rin si jaehyun sa ibang table para kamustahin ang mga ibang kabatchmate. napadpad pa nga siya sa table nila taeyong dahil kahit papano eh naging sobrang close niya itong mga ‘to sa tagal nilang magkasintahan ni taeyong.

naisipan ni jaehyun na maglakad lakad muna sa tabi ng dagat kaya nagpaalam muna siya sa mga kasama niya pati sa mga kaibigan niya para lumabas.

kumuha pa ito ng isang bote ng beer bago tuluyang maglakad.

* * *

kahit papano ay naisip ni jaehyun na namimiss pala niya ang ihip ng hangin sa tabi ng dagat na kinalakihan niya.

madaming alaala para kay jaehyun ang resthouse na ‘to dahil bukod sa lagi silang tambay sa resthouse ng mga kaklase niya noong highschool sila, dito rin siya sinagot ni taeyong.

february 15, 2013, kinabukasan ng birthday niya siya sinagot ni taeyong. sobrang saya niya noon na feeling niya yun na ang pinakamagandang regalo na nabigay sakaniya.

naglakad siya papunta sa malaking bato malapit sa dagat, kung saan siya saktong sinagot ni taeyong. 

umupo siya doon at sinindi ang sigarilyo na nasa bulsa ng pantalon niya. hindi naman siya nagsisigarilyo … natigil na nga niya dati eh. sadyang kapag stress siya ay hindi niya maiwasan, lalo na ngayong working na siya at hindi niya maiwasan kapag katapos ng trabaho.

bukod pa don, may asthma kasi si taeyong kaya as much as possible ay iniiwasan niya manigarilyo

_“bili nalang tayo gum sa 7-eleven bago next subject mo” sabi ng 20 years old na taeyong._

_at kaya naglakad silang dalawa sa pinakamalapit na 7-eleven malapit sa campus nila. buti nalang meron at medyo malapit na hindi na nila kailangan mag tricycle._

_sobrang busy kasi ni jaehyun sa plates niya. kasalukuyan kasi siyang 3rd year sa kursong architecture at kaya halos mabaliw na siya sa dami ng plates at isa sa mga pampalipas oras niya ay sigarilyo._

_iniiwasan naman niya dahil una sa lahat, may boyfriend siyang may asthma sadyang may mga araw lang talaga na sobrang stress siya at isa ito sa mga araw na yon._

_“what flavor do you want?” tanong ng kaniyang boyfriend na kasalukuyang nagtitingin ng candy para sakaniya._

_habang si jaehyun naman ay nakatayo lang sa likod nito at lumulutang nanaman ata ang isip._

_“you” wala sa sariling sagot ni jaehyun kaya nakatikim siya ng palo mula kay taeyong._

_“ano ba! umayos ka nga… they have orange flavor here okaya do you want mint?” tuloy tuloy na pagsabi ni taeyong sa kung ano man pinapakita niya kay jaehyun na hindi naman ma-absorb ng binata._

_… nakatingin lang kasi siya sa mga labi ng kasintahan niya dahil naiisip niya na parang mas masarap na stress reliever ‘to kesa sigarilyo at candy._

_kaya hindi na siya nag-alinlangan at kaya hinalikan niya ang boyfriend niya sa likod ng mga food shelves sa 7-eleven._

_lumaki naman ang mata ni taeyong habang pinalo niya paalis ang kamay ni jaehyun sa bewang niya at nilayo niya ang mukha sa kasintahan._

_“jaehyun naman eh! may cctv!” nagpapanic na sabi ni taeyong pero tinawanan lang siya ni jaehyun kinuha na ang mint candy na nasa kamay ni taeyong at nagbayad na sila sa cashier._

_agad rin naman silang bumalik sa university pagkatapos nilang bumili sa 7-eleven._

_bago pa pumunta sa susunod na subject si jaehyun ay sumaglit pa sila ng konti momol ni taeyong sa 2nd floor cr ng archi bldg… hindi rin natiis ni taeyong ang makulit niyang boyfriend._

agad naman nabalik si reyalidad si jaehyun ng maramdaman niyang may umupo sa tabi niya.

“nagsm-smoke ka ulit?” rinig niyang tanong ng katabi niya at nang lumingon siya ay nakita niyang si taeyong ito. timing nga naman.

agad naman pinatay ni jaehyun ang sigarilyo sa bibig niya nang maalala niyang may asthma nga pala ang kasama niya.

“hindi na masyado, kapag stress lang ganon.” sagot ni jaehyun at tumingin sa dagat na nasa harapan nila.

inalok siya ng mint candy ni taeyong na naalala niyang binibili nilang dalawa tuwing lunch break.

ganda ng paligid. napapaligiran sila ng malamig na simoy ng hangin at rinig mo din ang hampas ng alon sa dagat pati mga ibon na sa himpapawid. 

mas gaganda pa sana ang araw nila kung sila pa rin hanggang ngayon dahil sakto ay 8th anniversary sana nila bilang magkasintahan ngayon. 

“kamusta new york?” pagsusubok ni jaehyun na gumawa ng small talk. hindi niya kasi alam bakit nandito si taeyong at bakit siya ang kasama niya at hindi ang kasintahan nitong si doyoung.

“ayos lang! i’m starting to build a name sa industry pero wala namang sure so as much as possible i don’t get my hopes up but i’m doing well!” masayang kwento ni taeyong sakanya. hindi muna siya sumagot dahil ramdam niyang hindi pa tapos si taeyong.

“remember the gucci director i was making kwento nung college tayo?” tanong ni taeyong at agad naman tumango si jaehyun dahil naalala niya na isa ‘to sa mga taong gusto ni taeyong maka-work sa fashion world.

“he complimented me last month! and said he's excited to see the growth of me sa fashion industry.” 

makita na masaya si taeyong habang nagkwekwento sa mga pangarap niya na unti-unting natupad ay nakakaluwag sa puso ni jaehyun dahil kahit naman pala papano eh masaya naman ‘to sa career na tinatahak.

matagal ng pangarap ni taeyong maging fashion designer like taeyong wanna see his works being modeled in the new york’s fashion show or being plastered with big brands and being worn by artists and that’s why jaehyun is glad that taeyong is finally able to reach his dreams.

“how about you? how's korea?” si taeyong naman nagtanong sakaniya.

kaya kwinento ni jaehyun mga ibang experience niya habang nasa korea siya. “... well hindi naman ako forever sa korea sadyang may isang malaking project lang ako don kaya kailangan ko mag stay ng one year kasi you know smtown? may renovation yung building ng company nila and thankfully i was offered to be the architect for the project.”

nagkwentuhan sila ng konti at nag kamustahan hanggang natahimik silang dalawa. naubusan ng kwento at salita na hindi naman nangyayari dati. 

libo-libong tawa at kwento na kaya nilang pag usapan noon ay hindi na kaya ngayon. ang tahimik… nakakabingi ang katahimikan. 

hanggang binasag ni taeyong ang katahimikan.

“jaehyun, i’m sorry.” mahinang sabi ni taeyong pero sapat na para marinig at mawasak ulit ang puso ni jaehyun.

“sorry saan? wala ka namang kasalanan eh…” mahinang sagot ni jaehyun. tumingin siya sa ibaba baka sakaling maiwasan niya ang namumuong luha sa mata niya.

“...sorry kung sumuko ako at nasaktan kita” pagtutuloy ni taeyong sa sasabihin niya. rinig niyang huminga nang malalim si taeyong at inaya siya na tumayo.

nang makatayo sila at harap ang isa’t isa ay tinuloy ni taeyong ang mga sasabihin niya.

“sorry kung napagod ako at hindi ikaw pinili ko sa dulo…” 

magsasalita sana si jaehyun nang maramdaman niyang nilagay ni taeyong ang daliri niya sa labi nito para patahimikin siya.

“natakot kasi ako eh… kala ko tuluyan ka nang nawala saakin… kala ko mag-isa nalang ako sa relasyon na ‘to… sorry” umiiyak na banggit ni taeyong.

ang sakit. naalala niya yung araw na ‘yon. 

_january 12, 2020 nang tuluyan na nilang wakasan ang relasyon nila._

_bago mangyari yon ay parehas silang busy sa pagtupad ng mga sari-sarili nilang pangarap na nakalimutan na nila ang isa’t isa._

_araw-araw nag aaway na kahit pinangako nila sa isa’t isa na kahit anong mangyari ay walang matutulog ng may sama ng loob pero dahil sa kabusyhan ay dinadaan nalang sa tulog lahat ng sakit._

_hanggang ang isa sakanila ay may napagod… ang sabi cool off lang at baka sa susunod ay kaya pa naman na maaayos ang relasyon. ang sabi pahinga lang at walang susuko._

_pero si taeyong, kung saan sa sobrang stress ay nakalimutan na ata niyang cool off lang ang naganap. nagsimula siya sumama kay doyoung dahil anong magagawa niya? namatayan siya ng magulang at wala ang kasintahan niya na dapat nandoon sa tabi niya. ang dami niyang ganap sa buhay na dapat may kasama siya ngunit ang kaibigan lang niya na si doyoung ang naroon para sakaniya._

_nawalan na nga siya ng magulang eh bakit parang kasintahan niya ay nawawala na rin sakaniya?_

_ang bilis ng mga pangyayari… umuwi si jaehyun galing trabaho, plinano niyang bisitahin si taeyong sa condo niya para sana makipag ayos hanggang makita niya na nandon si doyoung. wala naman silang ginagawang masama at hindi naman minasama yon ni jaehyun dahil magkaibigan naman ang dalawa simula high school sila._

_hanggang sinabi ni taeyong na sundan siya rooftop ng condo nito dahil kailangan nila mag-usap._

_sa pag uusap na yon ay nauwi sa dalawang pusong nagkabasagan. mga masasakit na salitang nabitawan at mga matang nauwing luhaan._

_ang araw kung saan napagod na si taeyong at wala ng magawa si jaehyun._

“masaya ka naman kay doyoung diba?” tanong ni jaehyun.

agad naman napataas ng tingin sakaniya si taeyong at unti-unti itong tumango kaya napangiti si jaehyun.

“so bakit ka nagsosorry? ang mahalaga ay masaya ka desisyon mo.” nakangiting sabi ni jaehyun.

katahimikan nanaman ang bumalot sakanila hanggang nagsalita si jaehyun.

“sorry kung wala ako nung panahong kailangan mo ako. sorry kung imbis na ako yung nandon at inaalagaan ka pero si doyoung pa ang gumawa… i’m sorry taeyong.” umiiyak na sabi jaehyun.

“gusto ko ako yunga andon… gusto kong sa balikat ko ikaw umiiyak… gusto ko na ako ang kayakap mo kapag masaya ka o malungkot ka man… pero pasensya ka na at iba ang gumawa non para saakin.”

ang daming pagkakamali ni jaehyun… hindi lang naman si taeyong ang may dahilan bakit sila nag hiwalay, silang dalawa ang may kasalanan kung bakit sila napadpad sa sitwasyon na ito.

“sorry kung pinangako ko na ako kasama mo sa pagtupad ng mga pangarap mo pero pasensya na kung hindi kita nasamahan sa panahon na yon” pagtutuloy ni jaehyun.

_sa sobrang busy ni jaehyun nakalimutan na niyang suportahan ang kasintahan niya. ang dami niyang offers dahil fresh grad siya tapos summa cum laude pa siya._

_ang dami niyang kailangan gawin na minsan late na siyang nakakapunta sa mga dates nila ni taeyong o kaya nakakalimutan niya ‘to dahil sa pagod._

_noong una kaya naman intindihin ni taeyong dahil dates lang naman at pwede naman sila mag date sa mga susunod na araw o buwan hanggang dumating ang araw na pinaka espesyal sana para kay taeyong at yun ang una niyang launch ng isang design niya na ilalabas sa nyfs na dapat aattendan nilang dalawa pero hindi nakarating si jaehyun dahil may project ‘to sa hongkok that time._

_okay lang ulit kay taeyong dahil may susunod pa naman pero hanggang naulit nang naulit ang mga pangyayari._

_sobrang busy din ni taeyong sa trabaho na pati siya nakakalimot na rin sa mga espesyal na ganap sa buhay ni jaehyun. away dito, away doon at walang tigil na pagsisisihan na pati kalma ay wala na sa bokabolaryo nila._

_hanggang napagod ang mga puso na dapat ipinapahinga lang pero bakit piniling wakasan?_

“sinubukan naman naman natin diba? ...nilaban naman natin diba?” tumingin si taeyong sa mata ni jaehyun habang hawak ang dalawang kamay nito.

“oo naman.” sagot ni jaehyun nang naka-ngiti kahit madaming luha ang nagbabagsakan sa mata niya.

at ngayong araw na ‘to ay parang nabuhay ulit lahat ng sakit sa puso nilang dalawa na pareho nilang tinatakbuhan at tinataguan.

“thank you… sa pitong taon o walo dahil dapat walong taon na tayo ngayon... o mas higit pa ata sa walo dahil kaibigan na kita bago pa ang lahat... salamat sa lahat dahil halos kalahati ng buhay natin ay tayo ang magkasama.” pahinto-hintong banggit ni jaehyun. hindi niya alam kung kaya pa niya tumuloy sa pagsasalita dahil nag uunahan ang hikbi at luha sakanya.

“masaya akong masaya ka…” 

“salamat jaehyun… gusto ko ring sumaya ka.” lumingon papalayo si taeyong dahil unti-unti nang nagbabagsakan ang luha sa mata niya.

nilapit ni jaehyun ang sarili ang sarili niya palapit kay taeyong at idinikit ang labi sa noo nito at niyakap ang dating kasintahan habang bumulong silang dalawa ng paulit-ulit na ‘salamat’ para sa isa’t isa.

hindi man sila ang wakas ng bawat isa pero masaya na sila na ang isa’t isa ang simula. puso man ay nawasak muli ngayong araw na ‘to pero kasabay nito ang paghilom at pagsagot sa mga alanganin, takot at tanong na iniiwasan nila ng lagpas isang taon.

makakahinga na silang dalawa dahil alam na nila na naisara na nila ng tama ang kwento nilang dalawa. hindi na kailangang magtago at tumakbo… hindi na kailangan mag alinlangan sa mga susunod na desisyon dahil sa wakas… nagawa na nilang palayain ang mga natitirang sakit sa mga puso nila.

unang bumitaw sa yakap si jaehyun at ngumiti nang totoo kay taeyong habang unti-unti humahakbang papalayo kay taeyong kaya ngumiti na rin pabalik si taeyong sakanya. 

pagkatapos nito ay alam na nilang malaya na sila sa sakit at tanong ng nakaraan.

habang palakad pabalik si jaehyun sa resthouse ay kita niya si doyoung na nginitian siya, baka hinihintay nito si taeyong, kaya nginitian niya pabalik. 

nakahinga naman lalo nang maluwanag si jaehyun dahil kahit kung hindi man siya ang huli ay masaya naman siyang si doyoung ito dahil alam niyang maaalagaan nang tama si taeyong.

nagkapatawaran na, pinapalaya na ang isa’t isa at handa ng ipaubaya.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sigawan niyo ako sa [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dearjeongs) or pwede rin sa [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/dearjeongs)


End file.
